


Vicious

by saisland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland
Summary: 极品基老伴AU





	Vicious

克雷登斯：原本是GG的学生，多次听GG明里暗里辱骂AD后，投入AD的门下。  
因为麦格曾经劝邓布利多分手，所以GG从来不鸟她。  
没和姑婆说他们是一对  
姑婆第一次见面梗重提。“那是我人生最惨的事。”  
“真的吗”纽特问  
有年龄操作  
“如果我给你的论文打不及格，邓布利多会为你哀悼吗？”  
圣诞节和阿不福思对骂  
纪念日阿不福思告诉姑婆，就是睡一张床的关系  
他们跑去巴黎玩  
老盖赌输了，跑去做商场的圣诞老人，吓哭所有小孩

01  
“姑婆，嗯，我很好。不，今年夏天我不去你家住了。不，不用再给我介绍优秀的青年了。对，我现在还是和阿不思住在一起。对，他还活着，很不幸。哦什么？汤姆·里德尔出了车祸？还好他还活着。哦，你说他的鼻子被车撞飞了？那真是太不幸了。咦？姑婆？你还听得见我吗？我这里信号突然不太好。喂，姑婆？姑婆？我听不见你的声音了，喂？那我们以后再聊。”  
盖勒特·格林德沃挂上电话，对着电话边上壁橱的玻璃理了理自己造型优美的头发，又把他黑色的长款睡衣的领子立了起来，这才满意地地转过了身。  
“我今天早晨做梦梦到了一只被拔秃了、全身上下只剩头顶几根竖起的白毛的大公鹅，醒来后发现是你在下面叭叭地讲话。”阿不思·邓布利多系着睡衣，站在楼梯口上，居高临下地俯瞰着盖勒特的表演。  
盖勒特不甘示弱地冷笑着说：“而我做梦梦到我在德国庄园除草，醒来发现原来我在摸你的脑袋。”  
两人的视线交汇在一起，哼了一声，同时扭过了头。  
阿不思径自走进厨房，几分钟后托着茶壶和两个茶杯走了出来。“喝茶吗？”他对着已经坐在沙发上的盖勒特问道。  
“感谢。”盖勒特矜持地点了点头。但他脑袋上的几根毛却没有他的主人那么矜持，在空中疯狂地摇摆出狗尾巴草被狂风吹的弧度。  
阿不思敬佩地研究了一会儿他的头发，问道：“是所有的德国人都同你一样......”他咳嗽了一声，调整了一下坐姿，“招摇吗？”  
盖勒特自矜地笑了，“不是所有人都有这个资格，阿不思，毕竟我是如此英俊又出名。”  
“你早已不再拥有如上所有的品质了。请不要一直活在梦里。”阿不思端起茶杯，把嘴藏在杯子里，念叨了一句，“呵，德国人。”  
盖勒特冷哼一声，“呵，英国人。”  
沉默了一会儿，盖勒特说：“你知道吗？汤姆·里德尔出车祸了！”  
阿不思惊讶地睁大眼睛，“我的上帝啊，但愿他一切都好。”  
盖勒特慢条斯理地喝了一口茶，然后皱起了鼻子，嫌恶地吐了吐舌头，把茶杯放回了桌子。在这么一系列动作后，他才重新开口：“他不好，他的鼻子被撞飞了。”  
阿不思和盖勒特一同望着天想了想鼻子被撞飞的画面，不约而同地啧啧摇头。  
“我记得他是你带的第一个学生。”盖勒特说，“第一个，那是意义非凡的数字。”  
阿不思还没有从这个噩耗中回过神来，“我真不敢相信，他在没有掉光头发之前还曾经是个英俊的青年，也就比我差上那么一点而已。话说回来，到底是谁告诉你这个消息的？”  
“我的姑婆。”盖勒特说。  
阿不思提出一个疑问：“你的姑婆是不是有一个可以预知一切的邪恶水晶球？为什么她能第一时间知道所有的坏消息？”  
盖勒特露出不赞同的表情，“当时是她介绍我们两人认识的，我以为你至少会尊重她一点点。”  
阿不思沉痛地说：“然后就发生了令我终身难忘的事。”  
盖勒特翻了个白眼，“我不敢相信三十年过去了你还在提这件事。我只是朝阿不福思扔石子没砸中，不小心砸到了阿利安娜。我当场就跟她道歉了，她当场就接受了我的歉意。”  
阿不思反驳，“她甚至不会说话！”  
“——然而我却从她的眼神里感受到了她在说‘没关系’。前年她去世前，我还郑重地对她重新道了歉。”  
阿不思捂住了眼睛，“我的妹妹啊。”  
盖勒特上前抱住了他，“至少她去得很安详，我们都陪着她。她没有丢掉她的鼻子，她甚至连头发都没有少。”  
阿不思抽了抽鼻子，止住了哭泣，“你说得对。”  
盖勒特拍了拍阿不思的背，“好了好了，已经没事了。”  
正当阿不思想要表达一下他快被盖勒特闷死希望他赶快放开他鹅掌的意愿时，门铃响了。  
盖勒特当机立断地松开了阿不思，敌意而提防地看了一眼大门，“你有客人吗？”  
阿不思摇头，“我没有。”  
盖勒特气势如虹地站起身，边去开门边愤愤不平地说：“如今的人没有礼节和时间观念吗？现在不是招待客人的时候！”  
站在他们门口的米勒娃·麦格。  
盖勒特脸上愤愤不平的表情未褪，也没有褪色的迹象，但阿不思却笑着上来迎接米勒娃，“哦，亲爱的，原来是你来了。”  
“早上好，阿不思。早上好......”她上上下下打量着盖勒特冲天的头发，“......盖勒特。”  
“哼。”盖勒特回答。  
米勒娃没有理睬他，而是拉住了阿不思的手说，“你听说了汤姆的事了吗？”  
阿不思和盖勒特异口同声地说：“听说了，太不幸了。”  
米勒娃失望地叹了一口气，“哦，我本来以为我能亲口告诉你们这件事呢。”  
“很可惜你没有这个表演机会了。”盖勒特面无表情地说，“你能抬一抬你的尊褪吗，它现在就像一条恶犬一般堵着我的门。”  
“嘿，你看下面！”阿不思突然说。  
盖勒特扬起头，“阿不思，你知道你这个带着颜色的笑话有多么过时吗？”  
米勒娃惊呼一声蹲了下来，声音高到差点掀翻了屋顶。“啊，一只猫！”她从地上抱起一只黑色的肥猫。

02  
你知道比筋疲力尽地搬完家后发现自己和论文导师住在同一幢楼更恐怖的事情是什么吗？  
纽特·斯曼卡德对这件事有发言权：比筋疲力尽地搬完家后发现自己和论文导师住在同一幢楼更恐怖的事情是，筋疲力尽地搬完家后发现自己和现博士导师和前硕士导师住在同一幢楼。  
并且发现，他们俩住在一起。  
顺便发现，他们原来是一对。  
这到底是什么大型公开处刑现场。  
这是一个看似风平浪静的周六。纽特·斯曼卡德带着最后的行李和六只猫来到新住处，还没来得及放下行李箱，他那只名叫嗅嗅的猫就从门缝溜走了。  
说真的，那么窄的门缝，嗅嗅上辈子难道是仓鼠啊？  
“嘿，嗅嗅，快回来！”纽特轻声唤道。  
嗅嗅一去不复返，纽特只好出门去追。  
这只黑色的大肥猫，平时好吃懒做，又只吃最精细的猫粮，逃跑的时候倒是比谁都快。这是闻到了什么更好吃的鱼了吗？纽特蹬蹬蹬追着猫跑下楼，蹬蹬蹬跑过走廊，蹬蹬蹬看着自家的猫随着一个人灵活地钻进了一扇门。  
“Nooooooooo!!!”纽特·重度社交障碍·斯曼卡德在心中大声尖叫。  
然后门砰的一声关上了。  
接下来，走廊自动感应灯及时熄灭。  
纽特如一个行走的爬山虎那样扒着墙壁慢慢摸索，这才重新把灯打开（他不敢用蹬脚或者大叫的方式开灯）。  
在他面前的天花板亮着五盏灯，而纽特却觉得那是他生命最后的五秒倒计时，每走过一盏灯都令他痛不欲生。终于，他站到了嗅嗅刚刚溜进的那扇门的门口。  
“纽特，你可以的。你一定行的。你一定能把嗅嗅从魔爪里救出来的。”他给自己打气道。  
就这样，过了五分钟后，他伸出颤颤巍巍的手指按上了门铃。  
当他还没有确定开门的第一句台词时，门就被风风火火地打开了，一束冲天的白发伴随着冲天的怒火“到底还有谁要在周六的早晨扰人清梦”一齐映入了他的眼帘。  
看清人脸后，纽特仿佛已经看到了自己人生的走马灯。  
“纽特·斯曼卡德？”  
“......是，是是是我。”  
那人给了他一个斜睨。

03  
“如果我给你的论文打不及格，邓布利多教授会为你哀悼吗？”  
纽特扶着门框，慢慢地把耳朵凑向他的现论文导师，脸上渐渐露出不可思议的表情，仿佛他无法理解眼前人带着德式口音的英语。  
“当代的年轻人那么没有礼貌吗？还只是你喜欢的学生没有礼貌？”盖勒特的眼刀划向了他的身后。  
“你在说什么？”屋内的人问道，声音非常耳熟。  
“我不敢置信，你居然把我们的住址告诉了你曾经的学生——他甚至都已经成为了我的学生。”  
那个熟悉的声音由远及近而来，“我不明白你在说什么，盖勒特，我怀疑是时候看看你的药单，为它添上一点新药了——上一个添加上去的药是治你的眼睛的，你的审美就和你异色的右眼一样，仿佛瞎了。”声音终于来到了纽特的近旁，阿不思从善如流地把刻薄的笑脸转变成了纽特熟悉的谆谆教诲式的微笑，“啊，嗨，早上好，纽特，有什么需要我帮助你的吗？”  
纽特张着的嘴颤抖了几下，没有发出任何声音。  
“看来他是没有任何需要帮助的地方了。”盖勒特假笑着掰开了纽特扶住门框的手，又以自己的身体逼迫纽特后退，并试图关上门，整个动作行云流水、无懈可击。  
“哟，这不是纽特·斯曼卡德先生吗？”抱着猫的米勒娃也凑了上来，撞开了盖勒特，拉开了大门。  
“麦......麦格教授，早上好。”纽特终于寻找到了他丢失半分钟的嗓音。  
“你不进来吗？”米勒娃问。  
盖勒特的目光足以杀人。  
“是啊，无论有什么事我们都可以进来说。”阿不思同样表示道。  
盖勒特看上去要一口吞掉眼前的三个活人。  
纽特蹑手蹑脚地走了进来，米勒娃热情地拉着他在沙发上坐下。  
阿不思问：“你要喝茶吗，纽特？”  
盖勒特也跟着纽特坐了下来，但与后者不同的是，他每走一步都发出铿锵有力的脚步声，并在最后以一屁股坐下、恨不得把纽特从沙发另一端弹起来为结音。  
阿不思发出了纯真的疑惑，“你似乎有点不那么高兴，盖勒特。”  
盖勒特阴阳怪气地说：“天啊，你总算发现了这一点，我原本以为你已经成为幽灵了。”  
阿不思又问：“你是在嫉妒吗？不好意思纽特，盖勒特似乎总是对我的学生抱有某种近乎于嫉妒的情绪。”  
盖勒特发出一声冷笑，因为他太想要表达自己不屑的情绪，所以这声冷笑一不小心就介于鸡叫和冷笑之间，加之他的大白鹅发型，使得他在跑向家禽类的路上一去不复返。他阴冷地注视了一遍在场所有人，成功抑制住了三人发笑的冲动，这才缓缓地开了口：“我嫉妒你？你的发际线同意了吗？不要摸了，你已经太过苍老了，你帕金森的手根本比不上你发际线后退的速度。”  
阿不思为纽特倒上一杯茶，慈祥地发问：“所以，纽特，有什么需要我们帮忙的吗？你是找盖勒特论文的意见？”  
“我的意见？”盖勒特的假笑像是钉在脸上的一张画皮，“我的意见就是你应该满足于你的硕士学位，你的智商并不足以拿到博士，趁早退学吧。”  
幸好，纽特早已习惯了自家导师的风格，毕竟去年他刚刚交一个开题报告就被盖勒特讽刺“研究歌德？说真的，你有什么资格研究他？”他说：“事实上......是我的猫溜进了你们的屋子。”  
米勒娃了然地说：“原来如此，这只猫是你家的啊。”  
纽特窘迫地点点头，“是的。可能是闻到你们家的饭菜香，嗅嗅一不小心就溜出来了。”  
盖勒特立刻抓住了重点，“你的意思是，你会搬到这里来？”  
纽特的声音在盖勒特的逼视下越来越小，整个人也越来越呈现出一个抱团的球体姿势，“事实上，我今天已经搬过来了。”  
盖勒特的假笑已经慢慢发酵成了狞笑，他手肘顶了顶阿不思的腰，“瞧瞧，桃李满天下啊，邓布利多教授。”  
阿不思镇定地说：“不要再试图弯起你的嘴角了，你脸上的纹路要被你多余的表情撑炸了。”而后他的表情一百八十度大变，宽厚地对纽特说，“你应该提起和我与盖勒特说的，我们很愿意帮你搬家（盖勒特：“我不愿意。”）。你今晚要不要留下来吃饭，当然你的猫也可以和我们一起。”  
盖勒特不可置信地慢慢扭转过头，又极为迅速地死死盯住纽特。  
在这一刻，纽特极其希望自己从没出生过。他在死前挣扎了一下，“实际上，教授，我家有六只猫。”  
米勒娃的眼睛发光了，“六只猫？”  
阿不思说：“你还是像以前那样喜欢动物。你当然可以把六只猫一起接过来。”  
盖勒特冷哼一声，“而我会去带一个呼吸机，我敏感的呼吸道不适合这么密集的猫毛。我人生以来第一次由衷地希望你能活着度过今晚，阿不思，因为你还需要帮忙处理这里所有的猫毛。”  
纽特颤抖了一下，“我觉得我还是不要打扰你们了。”  
阿不思坚持，“不，一点都没有打扰到，而且我们很高兴你能搬到这里来（盖勒特：“不要用‘我们’这个词。”）。”  
纽特只能在盖勒特杀人的目光下答应下来。  
阿不思再次宽厚地笑了，笑得让纽特汗如雨下，“其实盖勒特原本没有那么讨厌我的学生。这都是因为他曾经带的一个叫克雷登斯的学生后来转校到霍格沃茨来，并成为了我的学生。”  
盖勒特再次重重地挪了一下位置，“不要再妖言迷惑我的学生了。你已经快要毁掉他了。他的硕士论文是研究什么来着？普鲁斯特？哈，法国人。更不要说那个鼻子都被撞飞的汤姆了。”  
米勒娃来了精神，“你知道邓布利多和我的学生，汤姆·里德尔吗？”  
纽特露出了同情的表情，“我知道，就是那个鼻子被撞飞的学长吗？他真是太可怜了。去年也是这个时候，他也出了车祸，那时刮掉了一层头发。据说，从那时起，他就变得很阴郁。”  
米勒娃喃喃自语：“为什么所有人都知道了呢？我以为我来得很快了。”  
阿不思在这时提议道：“或许我们应该探望一下汤姆，毕竟他已经那么可怜了。”  
这一次，他与屋子里的另外三个人达成了共识。

“我恨你，这就是为什么我要带你的博士论文。”


End file.
